tc3fandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ/Tips
COMMON GAME ABBREVIATIONS: CC: Command Center AC: Ally Chat (Which you should always have opened up. 24/7) PP: Power Plant NP: Nuclear Plant AC: Aircraft Carrier P/M: Per/Minute. (How much money you make Per/Minute.) HQ: Headquarters ---- FAQs Q1: How do I research? A1: Click Control Units tab, then click the Research building, and click Research. Then a list will pop up of various items to research. TIP: The more research buildings you have, the faster it'll research. Q2: I don't see the extra Units in Research: A2: To see those, is to build all three houses first. Q3: How do I build a dock?: A3: On ALL naval maps, you get a free construction soldier. This creates a yard. Bring the soldier as close to the shore as possible, press N to make it, and build a dock. Follow the prompts if the building is red, and won't build. Q4: How do I garrison units?: A4: For ships, planes, and others, press N. N is the magical button. As it acts as the functions control for all of the garrisons and controls, and builds. Q5: How do I build a wall?: A5: First, you need to research the Walls first in the Research Building. THEN, you build Wall Posts. There is a 7 STUD limit. So, be on the safe side and build the Posts about 5-6 stud lengths apart. Then, build a Engineer from the Barracks. I personally build two, and run them back and forth til the wall builds. Also, make sure you check your wall limits. (0/16) Q6: The wall traps my soldiers in. Help!: A6: You can also make a gate. Click the actual wall in Control Units, press N to build a gate. You can close and open the gate by pressing N, and it costs $35 to create one. Q7: How do I become successful?: A7: Economy is key. You can waste your start-up money on barracks, tank factory, etc. But you won't have ANY income to build troops. You'd be killed so fast. Economy is what gives the game meaning. You need money to build, and make units. ---- TIPS 1. If it's just you, build what you can defend. 2. Get your P/M up to 145-202. 3. Always keep an eye out on the Radar. Always keep your volume a bit high, so you can hear enemy gunshots. 4. ALWAYS try to get a peace treaty. If you break it, no one will ever trust you. You'll be deemed as a rusher. Which is the worst thing to be in the TC3 world. 5. Never shout out plans of attack in the chat. Seems kind of dumb to type and say, but I've seen it happen. I've seen huge empires being destroyed. Don't. Do. It. 6. Try to hide your silo, or atleast protect it. If that gets destroyed, have fun without nukes. It sucks. ---- Overall, thank you for playing The Conquerors 3, by BrokenBone.But most of all, have fun. That's what ROBLOX is all about!